Vientre Maldito
by EnterradoR
Summary: Bulma le cuenta a Vegeta que espera un hijo suyo y la explosiva reacción no tarda en llegar.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! Como supe que habrá nueva serie de DBZ me bajó la inspiración y escribí este fic :P A ver que nos depara esta nueva serie pero sea como sea lo bueno es que ahora estará hecha por Toriyama, no como GT :D

Tb aprovecho de contar que el motivo de este fic nació porque me pregunté como habrá sido el momento en que Bulma le dice a Vegeta que está embarazada,así que esta es mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado. Tb busque en la wikia de DB la edad en que Bulma tuvo a Trunks y me sorprendió ver que lo tuvo a los 33 años. Pensé que lo había tenido más joven. Y a Bra la tuvo cuando tenía 45 o 47 años (no está claro cuando según wikia). O sea bastante mayor tuvo a Bra.

Dicho esto que yo no sabía espero que les guste esta historia. Alabanzas y críticas son siempre bien recibidas y muchas gracias a to2 por leer ^^

* * *

_**Vientre maldito**_

* * *

Sombras oscuras se deslizaban a través de Capsule Corporation. Sombras que a pesar de la noche eran claramente visibles... porque no eran producidas por luces naturales ni tampoco artificiales. Eran sombras que acechaban el alma de la heredera Brief.

La joven había cometido una grave equivocación. El dejarse llevar por sus impulsos siempre fue un problema, pero esta vez había mucho más en juego que lo de costumbre. Esta vez no se trataba solamente de ella y de su integridad emocional. No. Ahora había algo mucho más importante involucrado: una nueva vida.

Así era; ya contaba con la confirmación certera en un cien por ciento de que esperaba un hijo. En realidad el problema no era ese, pues ya era una mujer madura de treinta y tres años con su vida resuelta, no una adolescente insegura que apenas comenzaba a vivir. Era perfectamente capaz de salir airosa de la gran empresa que significaba ser madre. El verdadero problema era quien iba a ser el padre de su retoño...

Recostada en su cama, dio un suspiro mientras dejaba su libro a un lado. En realidad ni siquiera ponía atención a la lectura, pues aunque las letras avanzaban a través de sus ojos su nivel de distracción era muy alto como para tomarlas en cuenta.

¿Cómo le diría tal noticia? Y aún más complicado que eso... ¿cómo se tomaría él la noticia?

La discusión sería inevitable. Una pelea de grandes proporciones sucedería sí o sí. No había duda de ello. A Vegeta no le gustaría nada lo que pronto escucharían sus oídos. Probablemente su reacción sería echarle la culpa a ella y abandonarla a su suerte.

Por supuesto, podía hacerse cargo de un niño sola como tantas madres solteras lo habían hecho. Pero no era su ideal de vida. Quería darle un padre a Trunks, alguien que se preocupara por él. Que su hijo no sintiera la ausencia de una figura paterna, pues se quiera o no, por más buena que sea una madre, siempre se sentirá.

Pero a Vegeta sólo le interesaba una cosa. Sólo una meta tenía en su vida: superar a Kakarotto. El egoísta príncipe de los saiyajin sólo podía pensar en sí mismo. No podría sentir algo por nadie más jamás. La dolorosa verdad es que nunca podría ser un padre para Trunks.

De hecho, a pesar del tiempo que habían compartido juntos en Capsule Corp., él no se había abierto con Bulma nada más que en un plano sexual. Ella no sabía su historia, no sabía su sentir, no sabía quien era Vegeta realmente.

Esperaba que con el tiempo el saiya cambiará esa actitud tan cerrada, pero los meses pasaban uno tras otro y todo seguía igual.

Se rehusaba a conocer lo que era el amor de pareja... por ende, también se rehusaría a conocer el amor de padre. Probablemente al saber la noticia se largaría de allí y su hijo tendría que crecer sin él a su lado. Esa era la triste verdad.

Pero de todas maneras, fuera como fuera, el altanero príncipe tendría que saber lo que pasaba. Y era mejor que se enterara lo antes posible, para así saber de una vez por todas lo que sucedería. De lo contrario, la incertidumbre prolongada, aunque fuera por sólo un par de meses, le causaría un daño tanto psíquico como fisiológico a la futura madre. Y llevando un bebé en sus entrañas tenía que cuidarse mucho más.

Por ello, esta era la noche que había elegido para confesar la verdad. Después de su duro entrenamiento Vegeta vendría a cenar, así que ese sería el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama; caminó hacia el ventanal de su cuarto y giró el pestillo para abrirlo, sintiendo el aire fresco acariciando la piel desnuda de sus brazos. El crepúsculo se manifestaba con toda su hermosura, maravillando a quien se detuviera a verlo. Poco después finalmente fue reemplazado por la oscuridad nocturna. El clima era cálido y disfrutable, como correspondía a una noche de verano. Suspiró alzando su mirada al cielo y no fueron las estrellas las que captaron su atención, sino el hermoso plenilunio que destellaba en el cielo con sublime fulgor. Resplandecía tanto, que aún sin telescopio podían notarse los cráteres de su superficie, causados por las múltiples colisiones de meteoritos que le dejaron tales cicatrices.

Miró hacia su vientre, el cual provocó que tanto sus ojos como sus labios sonrieran tiernamente. Llevó una mano allí, para acariciar al pequeño ser a quien daría la vida en sietes meses.

Luego se sumergió en sus pensamientos como un submarino lo hace en el mar. Estuvo un tiempo prolongado encerrada en el mundo de su mente. Más tarde, un nuevo profundo suspiro hizo acto de aparición. Solamente amparada por la luz selenita, miró su reloj. Sus ojos se contrajeron al notar que el momento de hablar ya estaba muy cerca. Lo inexorable se hacía cada vez más próximo.

Así, salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina, aunque esta vez no activó los robots domésticos para preparar la cena. Tampoco encendió la iluminación, dejando el lugar en penumbras. Sólo la luz de la luna se encargaba de alumbrar un poco el ambiente a través de las límpidas ventanas.

Se sentó en una silla correspondiente a la mesa de cocina y no dudó en acomodarse lo más posible, afirmando su espalda contra el respaldo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho lo que esperaba, pues apenas pasaron un par de minutos para que entrase la persona con la cual ansiaba hablar. El hombre que se había adueñado de su corazón ya estaba aquí.

El saiya echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, encontrando a la genia científica sentada entre penumbras. Frunció el ceño al no ver a los robots cocineros encendidos ni nada parecido. La rutina de todos los días se había quebrantado por alguna razón, la cual realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Por supuesto, tampoco tenía interés alguno en entablar conversación. Le dio una breve mirada a la hembra humana y no tardó un segundo en exigirle lo que según él le correspondía.

—Y bien mujer, ¿donde está mi comida?

—Vegeta... tenemos que hablar — clavó sus vibrantes ojos azules en el saiya, demandando su atención con ellos.

El saiya dio un bufido de intenso fastidio, comprendiendo que de parte de ella no tendría comida alguna. Descontento fue al refrigerador, dispuesto a saciar su hambre apenas encontrará algo digno de ser devorado.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Me vas a fastidiar con tus reclamos de siempre? —mientras hurgaba como un animal, hizo gala de su agresiva voz de siempre—. Cada vez que dices esa mierda de "tenemos que hablar" significa que alguna estupidez quieres decirme. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —quiso desdeñar el asunto sin dar lugar a quejas.

Pero por supuesto, eso con Bulma era misión imposible. Si alguien era capaz de discutirle al saiya, ese alguien era ella.

—No es una tontería —rechazó al instante con sólido semblante —. De hecho es algo muy serio, Vegeta — enunció plasmando gravedad en su voz.

Lo que ella imprimió en su hablar hizo comprender al saiyajin que no era uno de sus reclamos habituales. Esas acostumbradas demandas de atención o de agradecimiento que siempre exigía. Esta vez supo que había algo más de trasfondo. Se volteó para mirarla un instante y comprobó que tanto su tono como su semblante gritaban claramente que era algo serio.

Acto seguido, dejó su búsqueda de alimento para acentuar su mirada desafiante a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

—¿Crees que me importa alguna cosa que tú tengas que decirme, mujer? —escupió haciendo uso de la rebeldía y arrogancia que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

La genia dio un resoplido fatigado. De haber sido una situación normal ya estaría gritándole pero en esta ocasión no iba a seguir el juego de una discusión, ahora menos que nunca. Había algo mucho más importante que la obligaba a mantener la cordura y a no explotar como solía hacer.

—Vegeta no quiero pelear... —suavizó su tono de voz — esto que tengo que decirte es importante. Muy importante, de hecho. Y quizás sea grave para ti —terminó advirtiendo para que se fuera preparando.

El saiya arrugó tanto su frente que sus cejas casi se tocaron la una con la otra. Que Bulma reaccionara sin sobresaltarse era ya de por sí algo extraño. Pero que además su tono de voz sonara tan peculiar terminaba de rematar todo en un síntoma de confusión.

—Bien, entonces habla de una vez por todas. Sabes que me molestan los rodeos y perder mi preciado tiempo con estupideces.

Bulma apretó un labio contra el otro a causa del incipiente nerviosismo. Se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda al saiya, como él también solía hacerlo con ella. Alzó su mirada hacia el techo, anhelando el cielo estrellado en su mente. Cerró sus ojos para así poder visualizarlo. De súbito, imágenes de la última noche de pasión que habían tenido vinieron a su mente. Fue allí donde el destino de ambos cambió para siempre. Donde de una manera o de otra, quedarían enlazados para siempre o todo lo contrario.

—¡Habla de una vez que no tengo toda la noche, mujer! —vociferó perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Ante el beligerante grito que exigía una respuesta, la científica reaccionó dándose vuelta con toda la vehemencia que era capaz de dar, para finalmente exclamar a viva voz:

—¡Estoy embarazada! ¡eso es lo que pasa!

Pronunciado esto el tiempo se volvió adimensional. Una vorágine de sensaciones atraparon al hombre como un cazador lo hace con una presa. Los ojos azabaches se abrieron a su máxima capacidad biológica. La sorpresa, quien se apoderó de todo su ser, tardaría varios segundos para aflojar su dominio. Fue como si alguien le hubiese dicho que Freezer había revivido. Sus ojos, por todo el tiempo que duró su asombro, no fueron capaces ni siquiera de pestañear. Estaba congelado tal como si estuviera en el lugar más inhóspito de la Antártica. Sólo tras varios segundos eternos logró someter a la sorpresa bajo su control. Un par de rápidos parpadeos hicieron notar que el saiya había retomado el dominio de su mente nuevamente.

—No caeré en tus bromas, mujer idiota —dijo muy convencido que de eso se trataba.

Las pupilas de la peli-azul se ensancharon como si la dueña no fuese una humana, sino un gato en la noche. Le sorprendió que Vegeta se tomara su confesión como si de una broma se tratara.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —preguntó con voz agitada por el vaivén que estaban dando sus emociones —. Es totalmente en serio —agravó su semblante para darle aún más asidero a las palabras recién dichas.

Nuevamente quedó congelado. No podía creer lo que ella decía. Todavía con dudas, transcurrieron largos segundos hasta que por fin logró reaccionar.

—¡Pero que prolífica eres mujer! —exclamó lleno de ironía — Nos acostamos solamente un par de veces, ¿y ya estás embarazada? —espetó con evidente desagrado en su faz.

—¿Y por qué la culpa la debo tener yo? —renegó esos descargos con suma firmeza — ¿Tú no dices que eres tan fuerte y toda esa mierda? Pues bueno tus espermatozoides también lo son —irritada al máximo, se encargó de darle un profundo énfasis irónico a sus palabras.

La respuesta del saiya fue un gruñido gutural. Desprendía disgusto a través de todos los poros de su piel. Y era así porque ya las dudas se habían disipado. Por fin comprendió que el embarazo era una realidad total. Una desagradable consecuencia del placentero sexo que antes tuvieron.

Al asimilarlo, su mente recibió un nuevo noqueo... ¡iba a tener un hijo! Un hijo con una vulgar humana. Realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

La idea de ser padre le causó una repulsión difícil de explicar. Ni siquiera había pensado en serlo, o por lo menos no en este momento en que sólo dos objetivos brillaban en su mente. Superar a Kakarotto y destruir a los androides.

La repugnancia que sintió dio vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez, tantas veces, que la idea se terminó pudriendo en su mente.

¿Tan bajo había caído el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin? ¿Tan bajo que ahora sería padre con una humana, al igual que lo había sido el imbécil de Kakarotto?

Al compararse con su eterno rival se sintió genuinamente manchado en su honra; mermado en su supremo orgullo. Iba a ser padre igual que él. ¡Si hasta parecía estar imitando a su némesis! ¡Qué asco terrible!

—Escúchame, mujer —su voz se ensombreció al extremo de que Bulma fue incapaz de reconocerla—, ni pienses que tú o tu hijo me importan en lo más mínimo — los ojos de Bulma estallaron de sorpresa —. Si tuve sexo contigo fue única y exclusivamente porque tú lo quisiste. Y que te quede claro, maldita, yo no me haré cargo de ese mocoso. Yo no soy como el idiota de Kakarotto, que te quede muy claro. La culpa de estar embarazada es tuya y sólo tuya, maldita perra. Si te acostaste conmigo debiste tomar las precauciones necesarias.

La científica no pudo evitar abrir su boca como si fuera a tragar una ballena. Vegeta podía ser muy duro, muy humillante y muy prepotente. Todo eso lo sabía muy bien ya... pero el nivel que ahora tenían sus palabras había sobrepasado cualquier límite tolerable. No, ella no aguantaría ofensas así. Ni por él ni por nadie. Su orgullo despertó con todo fulgor ante la bajeza que Vegeta había sido capaz de pronunciar. No sería humillada.

—Pues si no querías tener un hijo eso debiste pensarlo antes, ¡maldito simio! —no era exagerado decir que explotó cual bomba nuclear. Sus ojos inyectados en furia y sus violentos ademanes daban eficaz prueba de ello —. Ja, con qué no querías ser padre, ¿no? Pues quieras o no estuviste conmigo, maldito animal. Esto lo hicimos los dos, así que tú tienes tanta responsabilidad como yo en esto.

Como respuesta inmediata, los ojos azabaches del saiya se tornaron depredadores. Comenzó lentamente a dar unos pasos como un animal preparándose a atacar. La rodeó hasta quedar finalmente a su espalda y hablándole a su oído izquierdo le advirtió:

—¿Pero qué pensabas, tarada? ¿Que iba a estar contigo como en esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas? ¿Qué criaremos juntos a un hijo como el retrasado de Kakarotto? Yo no soy un maldito humano, entiéndelo de una buena vez estúpida. Me importan una mierda tú y tu hijo. Si estuve contigo fue por placer, nada más, así que ahora te desecho como la basura que en realidad eres. Yo no me haré cargo de las consecuencias de tus calenturas.

Bulma no fue capaz de contestar. La indignación crecía niveles en su cuerpo. Sus manos querían darle una cachetada para vengar las constantes afrentas del guerrero. Pero logró controlarse, a pesar de que esas palabras eran verdaderas lanzas que la atravesaban con declarada malicia.

—Así que ahora no me vengas con tus noticias estúpidas de que estás embarazada, ¡como si me importara en algo! —una sonrisa llena de indignación apareció en su cara— ¡Si estás embarazada es tu jodida culpa!. Yo no me acerqué a ti, fuiste tú quien se acercó. Yo no vine a tu casa por mi cuenta, fuiste tú quien me invitaste. Tú quisiste acostarte conmigo, yo no te busqué. ¿Y ahora me quieres hacer cargar con tu maldito hijo? Jajaja, que ingenua eres mujer idiota. En vez de protestar como una imbécil, deberías agradecer toda tu vida que te di la oportunidad de disfrutar el placer de estar con un verdadero príncipe saiyajin.

Que hirientes podían ser las palabras cuando la soberbia domina. Sí, que dolorosas podían ser. Bulma lo comprobó en carne propia como nunca antes lo hizo. ¿Ese era el hombre del que se terminó enamorando? ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?

Pero si el saiya pensaba que la humillaría estaba muy equivocado. Si él quería humillarla ella también podía hacerlo... ¡claro que podía hacerlo! Fue así que el orgullo y la dignidad explotaron a través de los femeninos labios:

—¡¿Príncipe de qué?! — gritó sin contener su furia —. Dime dónde diablos está tu reino, oh gran príncipe de todos los saiyajins. ¿Donde están tus súbditos? No los veo por ningún lado — puso su mano como visera y comenzó a escrutar todo el lugar como si pudiera ver más allá del horizonte.

El sarcasmo había llegado a límites insospechados. Vegeta apretó tanto sus dientes que comenzaron a rechinar de una manera desagradable. De no contener su ira pronto, los terminaría rompiendo él mismo.

El calor de su cuerpo se incrementó al compás dictado por la furia. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobresaiyanesco logró contener esa ira que amenazaba con salirse de control.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir... yo no voy a ser padre. Esa cosa que cargas en tu maldito vientre me interesa menos que la basura. ¿Ha quedado claro por fin, estúpida mujer?

La científica formó la penúltima vocal con sus labios. No podía creer que el saiya se desligara tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo no podía tener un pequeño rastro de empatía? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de la bendición que venía en camino?

La congoja se hizo insoportable; tanto que necesitó llevar una mano a su pecho para intentar apaciguarla... pero no resultó. Aparecieron un par de lágrimas queriendo escapar de la prisión de sus azulados ojos, pero ella no lo permitió. No lloraría. No le daría el placer de verla llorando. ¡No! Ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca. Por su hijo, tenía que serlo.

Alzó su barbilla; impetuosa, petulante, orgullosa. Enterró su mirada en la azabache del saiya, clavando todo su pundonor a través de ese gesto.

—No eres el hombre que yo pensaba... —se lamentó mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

—Nunca lo fui —reafirmó él —. Seguro pensabas que con tu patético cariño yo cambiaría o una mierda así, ¿verdad?. Pues entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

—Sabes —tiritó su barbilla por la triste e inestable emoción que la desbordaba —, tu estúpido ego no te permite comprender lo que está sucediendo. Tampoco comprendes la bendición que significa tener un hijo. Pero aunque no lo creas, no te voy a culpar. Sólo me das pena —dio compasión a su mirada, cosa que molestó sobremanera al príncipe. Esa mirada lo irritó más que cualquier insulto que pudiese darle.

—No me juzgues con tus ridículos estándares humanos porque yo no soy uno. Tu patética moral humana es sólo la muestra del por qué son tan débiles. Basuras que no sirven para nada. Yo soy un saiyajin y nosotros no tenemos vínculos emocionales con nuestra progenie. Sólo sirven para perpetuar la especie y ya. ¿Qué rayos creías? ¿Que lo criaría como hace el tarado de Kakarotto con el insecto de Gohan? —terminó burlándose dando una hiriente carcajada.

Los ojos de Bulma se cubrieron en profunda tristeza. En su mente siempre había pensado que Vegeta podía cambiar. Un anhelo que podía sonar estúpido para cualquiera, pero que para ella no lo era. Había algo más allá de su raciocinio, una especie de presentimiento que le advertía que el saiya no era realmente malvado. Al menos no por decisión propia. Había aniquilado miles de seres inocentes y ella estaba al tanto de eso, pero también sabía que el príncipe en toda su vida nunca había conocido nada más que odio y destrucción. Nunca tuvo opción de entender nada más. Nunca tuvo la posibilidad de elegir su camino. Ansias de poder, venganza y destrucción era lo único que había conocido durante toda su vida.

¿Qué la motivaba a querer cambiarlo? Era un misterio tan profundo que ni siquiera ella misma podía dilucidar. Su corazón era el enigma, su mente el detective que no lograba una respuesta.

Pero quizás ahora comenzaba a entender todo. Tal vez era en este momento cuando conseguiría la respuesta que anhelaba, aunque podía no ser la que esperaba.

Una incipiente idea nacía en su mente con fuerza...

Tal vez estaba equivocada con Vegeta... Él nunca cambiaría.

Sí, quizás se aferraba a un sueño inútil, como otras mujeres lo hacían con hombres que realmente no valían la pena. Vegeta, en el fondo, no se diferenciaba de esos hombres salvo por su extrema maldad. Estaba despertando del sueño en que su corazón ilusionado la había sumergido. Vegeta no cambiaría. Lamentablemente no lo haría...

Que tristeza tan grande era reconocer aquello.

Y para empeorar todavía más sus conclusiones el saiya pareció haber leído sus pensamientos, pues dio una frase que a Bulma la llegó a estremecer hasta el último rincón de su ser.

—Podría matarlo de un buen golpe en tu vientre —sugirió formando una macabra sonrisa sardónica.

Atónita quedó con aquellas palabras. Su incapacidad de reaccionar quedó en evidencia por largos segundos. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de absoluta congoja. Después de todo él seguía siendo un asesino... un ser despreciable que no dudaría en matar a su propio hijo.

Ante el rompimiento de todas sus ilusiones pudo haberse derrumbado. Pudo ceder ante el dolor... pero no lo hizo. Alzó su cabizbaja mirada y lo encaró como la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido. Era la gran Bulma Brief, no cualquiera. Y eso se lo demostraría una vez más.

—Cállate maldito animal, no voy a permitir que juegues con esto. Es una vida de lo que hablamos —lanzó su mirada llena de decisión, que imitaba la resolución del mejor de los guerreros.

El cien por ciento saiyajin parpadeó sorprendido ante tal nivel de temple y extravió su mirada al hundirse en sus propios pensamientos. Pensó que ella se desmoronaría y se largaría a llorar con su maléfica propuesta, pues eso buscaba. Quería verla llorar y sufrir por embarazarse. Pero una vez más la científica le volvía a demostrar la fortaleza de su carácter. Esa fuerza intempestiva que lograba atraerlo de una manera en que desearía que no sucediera. Esa fortaleza le recordaba mucho a las hembras de su raza, era imposible para alguien como él no sentirse atraído por ella. Bulma no era guerrera, pero parecía una.

Tras esos segundos que se perdió en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, el saiya volvió al mundo real para responderle.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando, maldita mujer? En un instante podría acabar con este problema —insistió sin titubeos.

—No lo haré —rechazó de inmediato, sin esperar un solo segundo —. Y más te vale no seguir insistiendo porque es algo que nunca haría. Este hijo nacerá sí o sí. No importa que tú, como su padre, no lo quieras.

—Hace lo que quieras pero a mí no me jodas con tus estupideces. Tú no me importas en lo más mínimo. Y mucho menos me importará un hijo tuyo.

—Pues entonces haré que Yamcha sea su padre. Quizás él tiene los huevos que tú no tienes — espetó poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Desafiante como sólo Bulma Briefs podía serlo.

—¿Qué dijiste mujer insolente? — vociferó totalmente iracundo ante tamaña ofensa.

—Lo que escuchaste. Para ser un padre se necesita valentía. Huevos. Cojones. No cualquier hombre puede serlo y está claro que a ti lo que te sobra de orgullo te falta de valentía —su ser no dio la más mínima muestra de vacilación. Ella era un ente llamado determinación.

El príncipe llegó al extremo de abrir su boca por la sorpresa concedida, decorando su rostro con la más clara indignación.

—¿Pero que te has creído maldita mujer? ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí con ese nivel de confianza? No te olvides de que podría matarte en cualquier momento — una media sonrisa forzada pero amenazante apareció para darle veracidad a sus palabras, tanto que los colmillos de sus dientes llegaron a relucir entre sus labios.

La mirada de Bulma relampagueó sorpresa por unos cortos segundos, para luego volver a expulsar decisión a través de todo su semblante.

—Si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho —lo encaró alzando su barbilla — ¿Por qué no dejas de lado tus amenazas? ¿No entiendes que no todo se arregla de esa manera?

—¡Bah!, agradece que eres una hembra porque sino ya te habría reducido a cenizas. Y el problema del que tanto escándalo haces ya estaría resuelto.

—Como sea, yo quería darle un padre a mi hijo pero para que tenga uno como tú prefiero no darle nada —una amalgama de decepción con molestia se mezcló perfectamente en su faz.

Acto seguido se acercó a una ventana para abrirla y dejar que entrara el aire fresco. La exaltación hizo que le diera un subidón de presión, propagando un desagradable calor a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Hace lo que quieras mujer, porque ni tú ni ese mocoso creciendo en tu vientre maldito me importan. Que te quede claro de una vez y para siempre, para que no vuelvas a molestar con tus estupideces.

Ella gruñó como solía hacerlo él. Si eso quería el maldito que tenía en frente, entonces le daría en el gusto. No le daría el placer de seguir insistiendo para que terminara humillándola. Él y todo su orgullo de mierda podían irse al infierno. Criaría a su hijo sola. Lo sacaría adelante sola porque luchar por su retoño valía la pena ahora y siempre.

—Púdrete, maldito simio. ¡Te odio! —se giró para marcharse dispuesta a no ver más al maldito miserable que una vez pensó amar.

—Eso no era lo que decías cuando te encamaste conmigo, ¿verdad? —una sonrisa llena de ganas de hacer daño apareció en su faz.

Ella se detuvo y lo encaró, entristecida al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por hacerle ver lo maravilloso del amor habían sido en vano. Todo se iba al carajo en ese preciso momento.

—Es triste después de todo — su voz no salió con la violencia anterior, sino apagada. Sus bajos decibeles hicieron ver toda la decepción que sentía en su interior.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Equivocarse con la persona que uno ama.

Silencio absoluto. Un mutismo que se inmiscuyó por cada rincón de la oscura habitación. El silencio del guerrero hizo ver que algo en esas palabras había logrado perturbarlo.

Pero no fue lo suficiente.

—De nuevo me sales con esa mierda del amor —dijo tras unos segundos—. Sólo una raza tan estúpida como la humana podría haber inventado tal tontería.

—¿Sabes? pensé que podías cambiar —decepción hizo acopio de su voz —. Y aunque no des crédito a lo que te voy a decir, aunque te sea difícil de creer, todavía ahora lo sigo pensando. Tú eres así porque nunca has conocido otra cosa en tu vida. Pero tengo fe, sí, fe, por más ridículo que te suene, en que algún día conozcas toda la fuerza que puede dar el amor por alguien.

—¿La fuerza del amor? que tonterías dices —dicho esto, se carcajeó con ganas —. Amor... bah, estupideces humanas. En este mundo lo único que importa eres tu mismo. Nadie más. Sólo eres una tonta ilusa.

Bulma sintió renacer su impotencia. Ella sólo quería ayudarlo, brindarle cariño, afecto y sólo recibía menosprecios e insultos. Pero no lo seguiría tolerando, pues su sangre hizo ebullición cual lava ardiente. Le gritaría la cruel verdad como él tampoco dudaba en decir sus canalladas.

—Es por eso que no puedes superar a Goku —espetó con violencia — ¡Por eso es que siempre será mejor que tú, pues él se hace fuerte para proteger a quienes ama! ¿Sabes por qué?, ¡porque él es mucho más hombre que tú!

Vegeta sintió la punzante estocada clavándose hasta lo más profundo de su orgullo. La maldita mujer había logrado herirlo precisamente donde más le dolía: con el imbécil de Kakarotto. Ese maldito guerrero de clase baja que se atrevió a superarlo. Ese idiota que se atrevía a superarlo una y otra vez... ¡ese maldito que tuvo la osadía de humillar al príncipe de los saiyajin!

Rugió como un animal dispuesto a matar, lanzando una mirada llena de odio que logró atemorizar a la mujer. Sus ojos iracundos, idos de furia, parecían los de un demonio salido desde lo más profundo del averno. Rayos eléctricos cruzaron sus manos en forma incesante. Imparable.

Bulma destelló miedo a través de sus azulados ojos. Ahora tenía temor de verdad, pues lo había herido en el punto en que más le dolía: Goku.

La heredera de los Brief sintió como el murmullo de todas sus células le advertían que algo malo sucedería. Lo había provocado como nunca antes y en esta ocasión realmente temió pagar las consecuencias. Dio un paso atrás, con el miedo atacándola como la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente en el planeta Namek.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que iba a morir, pues energía se acumuló en la enguantada mano. Después de todo él era un asesino que no dudó en matar millones de seres inocentes.

¿Acaso ese sería su destino? Morir en las manos del hombre que amaba era el terrible hado que había logrado su obcecación.

Al parecer... fue ella quien siempre estuvo equivocada. Lamentablemente esa era la verdad. La triste verdad.

Pero de súbito, todo cambió de un segundo a otro. La energía que el saiya tenía en sus manos se desvaneció, aunque sus ojos llenos de inquina no lo hicieron.

A duras penas había logrado contenerse. Le dio la espalda, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos. Luego habló con su voz más severa:

—No me provoques o te va a pesar, mujer. No digas después que no te lo advertí. No olvides que soy un asesino. He aniquilado civilizaciones enteras y no permitiré que olvides eso. Si no te mato ahora es porque me eres de utilidad, pero no te atrevas en poner a prueba mi paciencia — la fustigó sin contemplaciones. Los ojos de Bulma gritaron sorpresa tanto a través de sus vibrantes pupilas como de sus temblorosos iris.

Vegeta podría haberla matado muchas veces antes o haberla golpeado también, pero nunca lo había hecho. A pesar de los gritos, discusiones e irritantes reclamos jamás le había tocado un solo pelo para agredirla. El hombre que presumía de ser el más cruel de los asesinos podía atacarla mil veces verbalmente, pero nunca físicamente.

¿Por qué?

Su mente quiso deducir la razón pero algo lo impidió. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza pareció girar cual carrusel. La acalorada discusión y su presión elevada le iban a provocar un desmayo. No era una mujer que se desmayara, pero el embarazo evidentemente la tenía debilitada. Dio un traspié y cuando pensó que se estrellaría contra el suelo unos fuertes brazos la contuvieron.

La impresión fue tan absoluta que su cuerpo impidió que el desmayo se concretara. Sus ojos no podían aumentar más su sorpresa de lo que ya lo hacían. Realmente Vegeta la había protegido. No podía creerlo.

El saiya la soltó varios segundos después para enseguida cruzar sus brazos. Bulma, aún algo mareada, se acercó a la silla y cumplió el fin para lo que éstas existen.

—No confundas esto —advirtió el saiya con gravedad —, si te acabo de proteger es porque me eres de utilidad. Eres tú quien repara la cámara de gravedad. Sólo por eso te salvé, mujer estúpida —por la sinceridad que desprendían sus palabras cualquiera las hubiera tomado como una verdad absoluta. Pero ella no. No ella.

Esa llama de esperanza que Bulma guardaba en un rincón de su corazón volvió a arder una vez más con plena fuerza. La creencia de que su príncipe podía cambiar volvió a reflotar como un ave fénix dispuesto a emprender el vuelo nuevamente.

Vegeta la protegió porque sentía algo por ella, estaba segura de eso. Su corazón se lo decía con un susurro que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. Un susurro que no deseaba cesar, como el eco en un acantilado que se repite una y otra vez porque no quiere desaparecer jamás. Así realmente lo sintió.

Había una esperanza. Realmente la había.

Miró a Vegeta analizando su semblante. Sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos fríos ocultando las emociones que si tenía... de alguna manera, ella supo lo que pasaba. Sus labios no tardaron en decir lo que su mente pensaba:

—Ahora entiendo porque no te abres con nadie y el por qué eres tan solitario — el saiya respondió alzando una ceja mientras fruncía el ceño —. Porque tu orgullo es demasiado grande. Gracias a tu orgullo aprendiste a amar la soledad... porque los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos.

El ojo izquierdo del guerrero se entrecerró. Esa fue la única reacción que dio.

—¿Sabes?, yo también soy orgullosa —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al decirlo —, pero la vida se encargó de enseñarme algo importante. Hay algo que debe ser más fuerte que el orgullo porque vale incluso más... y eso es el amor.

El saiya, que si se trataba de protestar siempre tenía las palabras precisas, increíblemente esta vez no las tuvo.

—Quizás un día puedas entender mis palabras. Y aunque no lo creas, ese día yo estaré para ti. Porque te amo. Y así como yo te amo, ojalá un día puedas comprender lo que es amar a un hijo. De verdad espero que lo puedas entender —sus ojos brillaron tanto como lo hizo su sincera sonrisa.

—Estupideces —contestó él para restarle importancia.

Bulma mantuvo su sonrisa con la terquedad del saiya. Esa cualidad de él jamás desaparecería, de eso estaba muy segura.

Ya totalmente recuperada se dio vuelta para marcharse. La discusión había terminado. Y aunque las peleas verbales que tenían generalmente no tenían ninguna utilidad, esta vez si la tuvo. Esta discusión tuvo el significado más importante de sus vidas.

De verdad esperanzada, quiso pensar que su saiya entendería sus palabras. Tarde o temprano, pero lo haría.

¿Falsas esperanzas?, ¿quién lo sabía realmente? Lo único que si sabía es que fuese como fuese, ella tendría a su retoño y lo criaría con toda la fuerza que su amor sería capaz de entregar. Y llegado el momento, quizás Vegeta también podría descubrir el hermoso valor de lo que significaba tener un hijo...

Quizás un día lo entendería...

Lo que Bulma no imaginaba, ni siquiera como la posibilidad más mínima, es que Vegeta, más de siete años después, echaría abajo todas las afirmaciones que en esta conversación hizo. Sus menosprecios al amor y sus burlas al embarazo quedarían atrás. Muy atrás.

Porque llegaría un momento en que podría cumplir su afán de venganza contra Kakarotto como tanto quiso. Pero cuando su más acérrimo rival le mencionase que Bulma y Trunks corrían peligro, todo lo que Vegeta se había empeñado en negar terminó confirmándose.

Dejó a un lado todas sus aspiraciones, su egoísta ambición, su meta de destruir a Kakarotto y ser el mejor guerrero del universo. Incluso su infinito orgullo quedó atrás. Dejó todo eso a un lado por que finalmente entendió lo que Bulma esa noche había dicho.

Ella tenía razón. El amor debía ser más fuerte que el orgullo. Comprendió que luchar por proteger a quien se ama tenía un valor realmente incalculable.

Y por increíble que pareciera, ocurrió que quien nunca reconocía un error, ese orgulloso saiyajin hosco, malhumorado y que no tembló para renegar sus sentimientos mil veces... terminaría dando su vida por esa personita que logró adentrarse en su corazón con una fuerza incomprensible. Por aquel retoño que llevaría el nombre de Trunks haría el mayor sacrificio de todos.

El vientre que alguna vez pensó maldito, no lo era. Porque ese crío al que maldijo cuando todavía no conocía el mundo le enseñó lo que era amar. Le enseñó la verdadera bendición que significaba ser padre.

Y así, con una determinación sin igual incrustada en su mirada, terminaría dando su vida por la mujer y el hijo que cambiaron su existencia.

Terminaría dando su vida por aquellos a quienes tanto amaba.


End file.
